In recent years, so-called digital home appliances have become more diversified. For example, in order to record a TV program, a hard disk recorder, a DVD recorder, or a composite device thereof can be used. Also, with relation to playing back music, the methods thereof have become diversified, such as reproducing compressed data stored in various types of memory cards or hard disks, besides playing back conventional compact disks (CDs).